


我们（也许还没彻底）完蛋  we're (maybe not so really) screwed

by knicco



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Brandt being BAMF, Gen, Translation, William Brandt is Hawkeye
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knicco/pseuds/knicco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AUTHORIZED CHINESE TRANSLATION]<br/>Clint Barton其实是神盾局在IMF的特使（或者说William Brandt使起弓箭超牛逼神勇。背景在印尼的Kalimantan森林，AKA婆罗洲；Ethan快死了，Brandt表现得更像是鹰眼，Jane比其他几位男子汉更牛逼，因为她的确很厉害。打女力量全开！）</p>
            </blockquote>





	我们（也许还没彻底）完蛋  we're (maybe not so really) screwed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we're (maybe not so really) screwed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/312352) by [donutsandcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsandcoffee/pseuds/donutsandcoffee). 



> Brandt/鹰眼中心，脑补JR being awesome专供大餐，欢迎食用=v=/

_我们玩完了_ 。   
  
William Brandt查看四周——一间破破烂烂的老式武器库二楼，地处丛林中心，Ethan在屋角血流不止、手按着出血的腹部；Benji尽力照料伤口；Jane 则紧握着枪，试图透过狭窄的窗户瞄准屋外全副武装的歹徒。作为前参谋，他的记忆力向来卓越，所以他很明确地记得他们只剩两排子弹了。  
  
 _没错，我们正式完蛋了_ ，他默默重复道。  
  
他的视线移向墙上的武器。尽管这里被称之为“武器库”，实际上却是一堆被村民遗弃的打猎工具。所谓的“武器”全是传统的竹矛尖、弓箭什么的。显然没一个能与枪支媲美。  
  
 _除非_ ……  
  
Benji的声音打破了紧张的沉寂，道出了每个人的心中所想，“我们玩完了？”  
  
Brandt哼了哼。只有Benji会把显而易见的事实当做问题来问。  
  
不过，Ethan——乐观、永不言弃的、选择去攀爬全球最高楼来确保任务顺利的Ethan——摇了摇头，“不。我们没玩完。”  
  
类似的对话已经发生过许多次。  
  
然而，这一次受够了这种让人感觉好受些的谎话，Brandt厉声道，“是吗，Ethan？我们没有玩完？因为我们深陷在婆罗洲某个不知名的丛林里，无法通 讯、弹尽粮绝，只有一堆弓箭。我们正被一打持枪歹徒包围，距撤离点有五英里远，而那里，顺便提一下，是片开阔地，所以我们压根不可能偷偷溜走。我们才向总 部发送了任务完成的信号，所以他们也不可能会积极寻找我们的下落。噢，以防万一你忘了，你在流血！在我看来，我们就是玩完了。”  
  
“ _十一_ 个人，实际上，不满一打……”Benji咕哝了一句，但在Brandt的瞪视下随即收声。Jane则决定把注意力集中在歹徒上，开了两枪，但毫无成效。  
  
而Ethan选择了咳嗽，压紧伤口，竭力想要遏止流血。  
  
Brandt咒骂。他们真的走投无路了——要么死，要么 ……Brandt晃头。 _不，Clint_ ，他努力告诉自己， _你不得泄露任何信息_ 。作为IMF和S.H.I.E.L.D之间唯一的直派特使，命令严格规定除了IMF的头头之外，没人能获知他的真实身份。他的表面身份是IMF探员，只在必要时候为S.H.I.E.L.D工作。  
  
不过他的思绪飘回到了数年前，当时从技术上来说他害死了Ethan的妻子（他其实没有，但那无法改变他能力不足的事实）。自从那一天起，他就决定了，人命比任何命令都更重要。  
  
这一点永远不会改变。  
  
所以，他做出了决定。  
  
“Well，我们是完蛋了”，他道，快步冲向墙上的武器，“除非……”  
  
他的声音越来越轻，他能感觉到每个人的眼睛都注视着他拿起弓箭。他快速地架起弓，转过身。Ethan的眼睛瞪得浑圆，似乎以为Brandt在压力之下崩溃了。  
  
Brandt不怪他。他能够想象自己在队友面前的模样有多滑稽。  
  
“瞧，我知道你们在想什么，不过……”看见Benji和Jane同样迷惑的表情后，他再度低下了声音，叹气道，“就等着吧，我会把我们从这里弄出去的。”  
  
Brandt闭上眼睛，深深吸气，再呼出。  
  
Clint Barton睁开了眼，取箭拉弓，击破玻璃，跃出窗外。  
  
  
-  
  
  
 _“他终于疯了”_ 是Benji在这整个突发状况中的第一个念头。  
  
他完全无法相信眼前的所见——Brandt，他们之中最悲观、最 _讲究实际_ 的一个，居然考虑用一副 _弓箭_ 来对付十一名持械匪徒？那些人在他拉开弓之前就能射中他！Benji甚至想开个玩笑说，“well, Brandt，谢谢你这么好心不想让我们丧命，但是有一样东西叫做物理学……”  
  
但在看到Brandt闭上眼睛再睁开之后，他没有说出口。  
  
似乎有什么地方变了。Brandt看起来…… _不一样_ 了。当然，他的脸没有改变，但是有 _某种东西_ 变了，他细微调整的姿势、他敏锐扫视全屋的眼神。他仿佛像在看着一个微调版本的熟人，但比原先更危险。  
  
考虑到他所认识的那个Brandt本就颇为危险，这很说明问题。  
  
看来Ethan和Jane也是同样的想法，但都保持了沉默。事实上他们也没有机会——毫无预警地，Brandt突然射箭击碎了一扇窗，并猛地跳出了屋子。  
  
（知道哪儿才是最吓人的地方？这还只是Benji的 _估计_ ，因为他 _实际上_ 只察觉到了一阵风声——就是那种人们在某样东西运动地非常、 _非常_ 快时所听到的声音——紧接着窗玻璃就破碎一地。  
  
一眨眼，Brandt消失了。）  
  
  
-  
  
  
Clint紧握着弓，另一手抓着窗沿，用力一荡，干净利落地跃上了屋顶。  
  
他迅速检视周围的树林——目力所及范围内有六人，两人在树上——他立即取箭射击，瞄准所有人，一发两箭，没有给他们留下任何机会。树上的最后两人甚至还没听见那昭示着他们伙伴丧命的 _重响_ 就已经眉心中箭。小菜一碟。  
  
 _明显没我预计的难办_ ，他想道，不过Coulson和Fury不满的脸色立即跳入了他的脑海，紧接着的还有Stark那张脸。  
  
背后传来一声枪响，他反射性地躲开。一颗子弹从他左脚边擦过。对开枪者而言，这是错误而又致命的行为——一颗子弹就足够Clint推算出枪手的方位，而当Clint眯细的眼睛迎上对方那副张大的双眼之后，后者永远地闭上了眼睛。  
  
 _干掉七人，还剩四人_ 。Clint滑到屋檐边，四下搜寻那伙人的踪迹。他发现一人从躲避处跑出来奔向他死去的同伙；Clint又拿出一支箭，想着， _这是为了惩罚你们给我惹了这么多麻烦_ ，然后瞄准了脖子。那人震惊地嘶叫，颓然倒下。Clint不为所动地搜索余下的人——  
  
“Ethan!”  
  
尖叫声显然来自于Jane。他火速悬在屋檐边，撞碎玻璃，默默诅咒。他忘了留心门口，而他的队友们可能因为太过震惊于他和弓箭这码事儿也同样疏忽了。  
  
在他瞧见屋内的场景时，他又禁不住继续咒骂——两人倒在地板上，神志不清。好消息。但余下的人不然——一个秃顶的家伙正拿枪指着Jane的脑袋，另一个家伙（Clint注意到他颈边有一个汉字纹身）则瞄准了Benji。Ethan昏迷了。  
  
“你必须放下——”纹身男开口道，却发现Clint拿着的居然是 _一把弓_ ，于是改口说，“你的武器。”  
  
Clint—— _Brandt_ ——看向Benji。 _别担心_ 。他转向Jane，做口型， _数到三_ 。  
  
Jane微微歪头表示明白。  
  
 _一_ ，他做口型，此时纹身男提高了声音叫道，“我说放下武器！”  
  
 _二_ ，秃头男挥起枪，强调，“否则我们就开枪了！”  
  
 _三_ 。  
  
瞬息间情势剧变。  
  
Clint猫下身，捡起一片碎玻璃扔向纹身男，后者惊得忘记了扣下扳机，而他则瞄准机会一箭射中秃头男的膝盖。秃佬痛叫，Jane利用破绽抓住纹身男的手臂向后猛拽，大力将其折断。Clint从眼角瞄见了这一过程，心里给她 _大大地_ 加分，这的确超乎了他们平时对她的评价。  
  
不过这可不是他在冲向秃佬时唯一的念头。他用弓抵住此人的脖子压在胸前，两相夹击，然后—— _啪_ 。随即不过一秒，他已经张弓放箭，正中仍困于Jane臂间的纹身男的头颈。  
  
纹身男 _轰然_ 倒下。  
  
屋内寂静一片。有那么一分钟，唯一能听见的只有喘气声。  
  
Clint避开所有人的视线。  
  
又过了一分钟，如他所预期的，Benji忍不住了，“Brandt？你怎么、你是怎么……？”  
  
“你从没告诉我们你具备……这么 _非凡的_ 箭术”，Jane补充。  
  
“非凡？那些箭根本就 _违背_ 了物理学定理！”  
  
他从眼角瞥见Ethan已经恢复了意识，也许在他们与秃佬和纹身男的打斗中程时就醒了。Ethan只是看着他，多几分兴味，少几分惊讶；似乎没什么事能惊吓到这个男人了。  
  
Clint只是耸了下肩，“说来话长。不管怎样，呃，去撤离点。”  
  
Benji瞪大眼睛，反应过来了，“噢。对。关于这点……我认为Ethan撑不了了。不是会性命不保的那种撑不下去，更像是没法在因失血过多致死之前步行五英里穿越丛林的那种。”  
  
他没有问， _我们是不是完蛋了_ ？相反，他说的是，“这可好多了，比起……你知道。对吧？”  
  
Clint咬住下唇。他可以跑上屋顶，打电话要求将撤离点移至这里，但是考虑到这片森林的偏僻性，至少需要两小时才可能找到他们。更不用说他可能根本联系不上总部，因此不得不先找一块开阔地。到那时候Ethan很可能已经死了。  
  
 _除非_ ，他的大脑补充道，Clint现在恨死自己的大脑了。它今天已经说了好多回的“除非”，每一次都迫使他进一步地暴露鹰眼身份。  
  
不过他也别无选择……  
  
他掏出手机，不是IMF专用的那部，另一部，更为先进的设备。他心里默默地（不太情愿地）感谢Stark的天才发明；跟IMF所发的手机不同，这部S.H.I.E.L.D专用的通讯工具信号良好。  
  
Clint打开翻盖。  
  
“Hello，我是Clint Barton探员。”  
  
“Clint？”Coulson惊愕的声音从电话那头传来。Coulson当然知道Clint正在执行IMF的任务，而在任务行动期间禁止与S.H.I.E.L.D进行任何联系。  
  
 _不，Benji，我们没有玩完_ ，他在心里回答了Benji没有问出的问题，一边努力向Coulson解释他的处境。  
  
Coulson听上去越来越激动了。  
  
 _是我死定了_ 。  
  
  
【完】


End file.
